


Losing Control

by mermaid_sushi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage and Discipline, Confessions, Consent, Contracts, Dom/sub Play, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Heavy BDSM, Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sex, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaid_sushi/pseuds/mermaid_sushi
Summary: After the RFA party, MC returns to the Han Penthouse Estate for another week with Jumin (as per his request). Jumin had promised MC that he would learn to ask her permission from now on for anything that involved her. In true Jumin Han fashion, he asks Jaehee to develop a contract for MC to sign and agree to pertaining to their relationship. Much to MC's surprise, it's a lot more... intimate... than she imagined. Their relationship then begins as both lovers, and Dominant and Submissive.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So this is a BDSM heavy and sexually explicit (also very consensual) relationship between Jumin Han and the MC. There are acts of voyeurism, sexual torture, and orgasm denial. Pleasure is used as both a reward and a punishment. I tried to create a style of romance that would best suit Jumin canonically, (especially since he does seem to have a side that is very cheesy and old school romantic) while still also maintaining his dominant personality. I think it came out alright! Please enjoy! ^^ (Also! I left the final chapter open to interpretation by the reader. If feedback and demand for it is heavy enough, I'll add another chapter/s continuing the sex scenes. But for now it's kind of open ended. Let me know if you want me to continue it! Thanks <3)

_Scene is Jumin Han’s penthouse estate. Time is set sometime after the RFA party, where MC returns to Jumin’s home for another week to “visit.”_

Chapter 1 – Arrival

_‘Why is he just standing there?’_

I’ve been sitting on the edge of his bed engaging in some sort of staring contest with him for a few minutes now. Hours? I can’t tell anymore. It’s been nothing but silence since I arrived. He refuses to sit down, even though I’ve patted the space beside me a few times already. His figure is tall and slender. His dark hair falls perfectly over his narrowed eyes. He’s staring at me. His gaze is intense, almost piercing. He’s standing in the doorway just… watching me, observing me. He’s so silent. Almost eerily so. His eyes are the only thing moving, up and down my figure, as if studying every single detail. _…Why? What does he want?_

Breaking the silence, and also bringing me back to reality, I hear him speak. “Thirty-five… if I’m correct.” His voice is low, and it resonates deep within my chest. “Twenty-four? … No, Twenty-six” He takes a step forward, beginning to walk around now as his eyes continue to study me. “hmm…” He stops walking, now standing directly in front of me. “Stand up.” His voice once again snapping me back to reality. Confused, I ask him “Why?” Almost immediately cutting me off, he repeats himself. _“That wasn’t a request. Stand up.”_

The moment I get up from the bed, his arms immediately move to wrap around my waist, pulling me into him. For a moment, i find myself pressed against his chest. His hands stop right above my hips. _‘Oh… I can hear his heart beating…’_ No. Stay calm. He hasn’t done anything yet. He’s just holding you. _‘Oh… his body is so warm…’_ NO! No. Stop letting your thoughts go wild.

**Zzzziip!** I feel his grip tighten around me for a moment, before he then steps back, a measuring tape opening up and now wrapped around my hips. “Thirty-six. I was correct” His voice speaks out aloud to no one in particular.

Wait… He’s… _measuring me?!_ My face immediately flushes red. _You’ve got to be kidding me, right? What is he measuring me for?!_

He pulls out his phone, and dials a number I don’t recognize. I hear a woman on the other line, her voice is very soft, and she sounds much older, almost elderly. Jumin makes a request: “Hello. I have a new order that I need completed no later than tomorrow evening. I need to create a full wardrobe with at least one week’s worth of clothing for a young woman, measurements 35-26-36. Include one nightgown, three dresses, one casual outfit, and under garments. Yes… yes… feel free to add any other clothing that would best suit a woman in her mid-twenties. Also, please keep in mind that this woman will be accompanying me both outside and inside of my office, so make sure they are appropriate. Yes. Thank you. Goodbye.” **Click!** He hangs up.

_Whaaaat?! What is he thinking? Clothing? Pajamas? A WEEK’S WORTH OF THEM?_ I sit back down, needing to reflect on what just happened. My thoughts are cut short as I feel him take my hand.

“Come. It’s time for dinner. You’ll wear this in the meantime until my tailor completes your new wardrobe”. He hands me a small bag, inside is a simple white dress. It has a silky, red ribbon woven loosely around the collar, and no sleeves. “Thank you.” are the only words I manage to finally say, and I smile up at him and place the dress back into the bag, before following him out of the bedroom and down the hall.

The penthouse is beautiful. There are elaborate long corridors leading from the front entrance with hallways fully decorated with varieties of plants and art. We pass by the living room, which is more like a small home theater. There is a large screen on the wall with a projector on the ceiling, and a very expensive looking sound system. The couches stretch along the entire back and sides of the room, and look rather comfortable. We pass by one of the public bathrooms, (Jumin has his own private one in his bedroom). It’s not too large, but still spacious enough to have a personal shower with a glass door along with the toilet, sink, and a cabinet full of toiletries like soaps and incense. It looks barely touched at all, which isn’t surprising considering Jumin rarely has company over aside from his father or Jaehee.

We also pass by a small guest bedroom (where I originally thought I would be sleeping, but Jumin demanded I stay with him in his room. I don't mind). Inside is a full size bed, fully draped with a thick dark purple comforter, a black carpet, and a cherry wood dresser. It also looks like it hasn’t been stayed in often, although the maid seems to keep it very tidy and clean. There’s hardly any dust or dirt, and everything appears as if it is brand new.

Finally we reach the dining room, and Jumin opens the door, leading me inside. It is time for dinner.


	2. Dinner and ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the two begin to discuss the dynamic of their relationship over dinner. Jumin begins to display exactly what kind of Domme and lover he plans to be to MC. Where will it lead?

Chapter 2 – Dinner And ???

 

The dining room is beautiful. The lighting is dim, supplied by an old, large, antique chandelier in the center of the room. Candelabras are lit in every corner. There are large windows looking out to Jumin’s garden, draped with fine burgundy velvet curtains. The curtains are open to let the sunlight in. The table is decorated with intricate china, probably imported or purchased during one of Jumin’s business trips abroad. Small candles sit in the center of the table, surrounding a lovely bouquet of red roses.

 

Jumin approaches a medium sized box resting on the dining table and picks it up. He turns to me, handing it over. I open the box, revealing a gorgeous pair of red shoes with a small heel. 

 

Jumin speaks, “I asked Luciel to look up your shoe size prior to your arrival and asked him make these specifically for you. These are the only shoes you will be allowed to wear inside my home. Do not ever take them off, unless I say to.” He turns around, looking away. “I will give you two minutes to change into the dress I gave you earlier. When you are done, we can proceed with dinner.”

 

About to ask one of the million questions suddenly racing in my head, I realize I’m being timed as I change clothing – so I stop, open the bag and pull out the white dress, and proceed with changing clothes. It was a tad bit embarrassing, with Jumin being all but three feet away from me. I stumbled a bit as I shifted my feet into the shoes, felt a weird click inside of them, and swore I heard a beeping sound from his phone… must be my imagination.

 

I felt a snag as I tried walking forward… Oh! What’s this, a string? I reach to tap Jumin on his shoulder and ask him about it.

 

“Oh, Jumin… there’s a tie here connecting the shoes. Should I cut i-”

 

 “No.” He immediately cuts me off.

 

He turns around and looks me deeply into my eyes. His voice is stern, yet at the same time quiet.

 

“You’re _mine_ now. That means I will know where you are at all times.” He opens his phone to show me a gps app with what appears to be a map of his home, and a little icon that looks like my pair of shoes standing in the dining room. It was tracking me. 

 

“These shoes will tell me when you are wearing them, and when you aren’t, as well as where you are at all times. The only times you will be allowed to remove them is if you are in the bath, or if you are sleeping.”

 

Taken aback, albeit slightly turned on by this suddenly display of possessiveness, I ask softly “…What uhm… what is this tie here for, then?” I point down at the string tied to the heel end of each shoe.

 

“To measure your stride.” He crosses his arms in front of him. “You are not to take any steps larger than the length of that ribbon” He speaks matter-of-factly and straight to the point.

 

T... To measure… my…my…   _ahaha_ … So this is what is means to _belong_ to him. Is this the kind of ownership he meant all those times over the phone? I mean… our phone calls would get very flirtatious and sometimes a bit suggestive but, I never, _ever_ imagined… _this_.

 

Once again he takes my hand. His touch is tender, very opposite to his commanding voice. He leads me to my seat at the dining table, and pushes my chair in once I sit down. He drapes a handkerchief over my lap, then pours me some wine. Such a gentleman. He sits down across from me, and gestures towards the covered platters on the table in front of each of us.

 

“I asked my chef to prepare the food ahead of time and set up the dining table before we arrived. This way, it’s just us. We won’t be interrupted by anyone or anything.” He turned his phone off, placing it face down on the table. “If the office needs me, they will have to wait. For now, I want to have this time dedicated to you and only you. And for you to have my attention in return, completely undivided.”

 

It’s always strange how in-between his commanding demeanor, Jumin somehow manages to say things that are extremely romantic. Does he even notice? Is it on purpose? I never know for sure. Especially now, finally meeting him face to face and being divided by only the dinner table, with his eyes having the same intensity now as they had earlier when he was measuring me. It’s all quite overwhelming, to be honest. But I'm happy.

 

“I’m glad to be able to spend this time with you now.” I say to him as we begin to eat our meals. It’s all I can muster at this point. Overwhelmed with dozens of emotions all hitting me at once. _He hasn’t even kissed me yet…_ but I’m already insanely flustered, my heart already pounding.

 

We finish our meals mostly in silence. Occasionally one of us will say something small about the RFA or a discuss one of the members. Once we finish our meals, Jumin stands and makes his way back over to me, taking my hand in his once again.

 

_“It’s time for dessert.”_ He says, low… almost in a whisper. _“Come”_

 

At first I smiled and nodded, thinking we were going to go out for something sweet, but soon enough I realized he was actually leading me back to his bedroom.

 

“Uhm, Jumin? Where are we going?” I followed close behind him.

 

_“It’s as I said. It’s time for dessert.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for hanging out with me so far. The first few chapters are kind of short, and for that I apologize! i kept trying to think of good scenarios that would properly lead up to when the juicy stuff starts to happen. (ahaha... haha... >_>) 
> 
> ANYWAY - Please keep reading! Things start to get plot heavy/BDSM heavy in the next chapters, I promise! <3 
> 
> ALSO - I'm sure you've noticed that I've combined some of the elements from the BAD END in this story - I really liked the idea of the gps tracking shoes lol, and figured they'd work really well in a domme/sub relationship if done correctly and consensually. I also add a few more elements from the BAD ENDs with Jumin if only because they have great potential in a story like this!


	3. ... Dessert?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin has dessert. What is dessert? Read to find out. (kukuku...)

Chapter 3: … Dessert?!

 

_‘This walk is taking so long… but… why his bedroom? Maybe… maybe he actually has dessert waiting for us there, and just wanted a more intimate setting!? Yes… that’s it. That must be it!’_

He closes the door behind us, and turns the lock before turning back to face me. There is no dessert, no food of any kind in the room.

_O…Oh…_ My face becomes a ghostly white, except for a slight pink tint under my eyes.

 He stands still as he did earlier this evening, his eyes studying me. I start to walk towards the bed to sit down, but he stops me before I can move.

 

“Don’t sit down. Come back here in front of me. Turn around with your back facing me. Close your eyes and do. not. move.”

 

Nodding, I turn my body so my back is facing him, closing my eyes. I feel his body press up against my back. His hands slide around towards my chest, moving to the small ribbon on the front of my dress. He pulls it off slowly, untying it, causing the collar to fall open. I breathe deep, shivering a little at the sudden feeling of his touch. What is he planning? _Is he trying to undress me?_ My heart races… eagerly waiting for his next move.

 

Suddenly, I feel him grip my hands. He takes the ribbon he removed from my dress and wraps it around my wrists. Tying it tight enough not to hurt me, but still preventing me from moving my hands.

 

“What is th”- Once again I’m cut off by Jumin before I can finish my question.  _“Be quiet. I want to observe what’s mine.”_

 My eyes widen and my face becomes bright red. I can feel my heart racing, and I’m sure he could hear it in the silence of the room.

 

“Y…Yes, Jumin” I mutter, quietly.

 

He leans in close behind me, his mouth against my ear. I can hear him breathing… _“I own you now.”_ He whispers. _“No one else is to ever look at you like this.”_ He turns me so I’m facing him, our eyes locking. _“I want to see only you, feel only you.”_

 

He moves to sit on the bed, and motions me to walk closer, pulling me gently so I’m standing in front of him. “Just… stand still for a while. You look beautiful like this… Fragile… Vulnerable. Does it bother you?” He points towards the ribbon on my wrists. 

“No.” I shake my head and give a small smile. I’m nervous, but I’m happy. I don’t know why, but I feel comfortable. I can trust him. I feel perfectly alright doing things like this, even though I’ve never done anything like this before.

 

I continue to stand still, as he ordered of me. “You listen well. You’re _almost_ perfect…” He stands up and brushes some hair out of my eyes before leaning back to look me up and down again.

 

_“There… Now you’re perfect. I want to be able see you. All of you. I want to be able to look into your eyes. The honesty in your expression. The curves of your body.”_

 

My face heats up at hearing this… how can he be so dominant and yet so romantic at the same time? I’m losing myself… I want so badly to move. To embrace him. To kiss him. I part my lips to speak, hoping to express to him how much I love him, but he stops me. “Shhh… Remember, be quiet…” He whispers to me as he stands up, placing a single finger to my lips, and before I can react, he leans down, placing his lips against mine. They’re warm. His kiss is tender and loving. I kiss him back. His arms wrap around me and pull me into bed. With my arms tied this way, I fall atop him. He holds me there, steady and still.

 

_“I want to hold you like this forever.”_ He mutters through the kiss. He reaches his arm over and hits a switch on the wall beside the bed, turning off the lights in the bedroom, before moving back to hold my body close against his. He slides down under me for a moment to remove the heels from my feet, tossing them aside, and pulls a blanket up over the both of us. His arms return to wrap around my waist.

 

“ _Be still…_ ” he whispers in my ear, and I feel the breath escape his lips and hit my skin. It sends shivers down my spine. _He returns his lips against mine in a deep, sensual kiss._

 

I see now. _Dessert was for him_ _…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok folks! Here we go, now we're getting into some of the hot and heavy stuff. So I hope all you sinners are happy! It's only downhill from here... ahaha... haha... haaaa~~ 
> 
> Seriously though. There's no turning back after this chapter. It just keeps getting more intense and I am NOT sorry. <3


	4. Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a romantic evening, Jumin decides he wants to take MC out on a date. He gets called into work in the morning, so he leaves her a schedule to keep her busy until he returns. During a chat in the messenger, MC flirts heavily with Jumin, testing him. Amused, Jumin decides to "punish" MC for teasing him so relentlessly once he returns home. What will happen?

_Chapter 4: Losing Control…_

 

_‘What a night…’_

So much has happened in the few hours I’ve been here… and yet, so little at the same time _._ I have so many questions, so many thoughts left unanswered.

It’s the morning. The sun is peeking through the windows of Jumin’s bedroom. I look over and Jumin is gone. The ribbon that was tied around my hands is now on the floor along with a messy pile of blankets. We must have kissed the entire night. Even then, I don’t feel tired at all. It’s as if the little amount of sleep I got was enough to fill me with energy today. 

There’s a note attached to some cute boxes that are neatly stacked at the foot of the bed. The note is from Jumin:

_Good Morning,_

_In these boxes you will find some of the clothing I ordered for you yesterday. Look through the packages and find something you like. Breakfast is ready and waiting for you in the dining hall. You may choose to eat there or in the living room while watching some television. I got called into the office for an emergency meeting, but I should be back right before lunchtime. I left a schedule with the maid, she is to prepare a bath for you as soon as you finish eating. I also called my hairdresser to come by and give you whatever style you desire. After the meeting I should be able to come straight home. We can plan out the rest of our day together once I return. I called for reservations at one of my favorite restaurants downtown around ~8pm. I think you will enjoy it. We will head down later this evening for dinner. If there is anywhere else you’d like to go before or after dinner, be sure to tell me and I’ll make sure to let Driver Kim know._

_PS_ _–_ _You look beautiful when you sleep. I wanted to wake you with a kiss before I left, but didn’t want to disturb something so peaceful._

_PPS_ _–_ _I’m having Ms. Kang write up a special contract for you. We will go over it later once I return from work. I’ve invited her to come by for lunch._

_PPPS - Remember to wear the shoes. I’m watching you._

_Love,_

_Jumin_

 

_‘Ah… I see… Jumin left for work quite early this morning. And what’s this about a contract? Hmm…I hope Jaehee is alright with all of this extra work.’_

I head over to the pile of packages and open one of the boxes on top. I find a very cute floral skirt and match it with a pink button down top. I wrap my hair into a messy bun and slip into my specially made heels. I look in the other boxes, checking the dresses to see which would be the right fit to wear for dinner tonight. Finally, I find one with a beautiful sweetheart neckline. Short, but not too short. The hem falls right above the knee. It’s a cream color, with lace trim. Falling immediately in love with it, I set it aside to wear later on tonight during our date. I then turn and leave the bedroom, heading out to have breakfast.

I decide to eat in the living room, but not to watch television. I want to listen to some music. I put on a classical station and let it play in the background as I enjoy my full course meal of a cheese omelet, pancakes, sausage and a bowl of freshly picked fruit from Jumin’s garden. The orange juice I drink is freshly squeezed. I pick up one of the strawberries from the bowl and take a bite. The taste of the berries reminds me of Jumin’s kisses last night.

_‘I miss him… I wonder if he’ll answer me if I send him a message?’_ I pull out my phone and open the messenger in hopes of catching Jumin during some downtime at work.

 

INSTANT MESSAGE:

 

MC: Good morning Jumin my love, I miss you!

 

Jumin: **Your love**? Hmm… Is that what you think of me?

 

MC: Of course! It was so lonely waking up without you in bed this morning. I wanted to cuddle more!

 

Jumin: Are you trying to flirt with me while I’m at work? **Be careful**. You might not like the outcome once I’m home.

 

MC: I don’t think it’s possible for me to not like anything you do, Jumin. Your presence alone makes my heart race.

 

Jumin: You’re cute when you try to be rebellious, my dear. But be careful, I’m not as good as Zen when it comes to maintaining my **self-control**. 

 

MC: I’m half tempted to find out just what you might do.

 

Jumin: You want me to lose control? Hmm… Very well. If you keep being rebellious like this, you’ll find out sooner than later.

 

Jumin: I have to go for now, we are about to have a meeting for a new business proposal. Behave, or else I really **_will_ ** lose control.

 

CHAT END

 

 

I begin giggling to myself like an idiot. It can’t be _that_ bad, right? Jumin losing control… he always seems to be so calm and collected all the time. I’m sure he’s just exaggerating.

 

I set my phone down and finish my breakfast, then head down to the bathroom to take my bath. I set my clothes aside in a neat pile, and notice a beautiful bath robe specially made for me draped over a chair. My name is embroidered on it. I remember that I’m allowed to remove the shoes while bathing, so I take them off and place them right beside the bathtub, and place my phone down on the chair before sinking into the warm water.

 

Just when I begin to relax, I hear my phone ringing. I lean over to the chair to grab it and check, _‘Oh! Jumin is calling me.’_

_I thought he was at a meeting right now?_

 

I answer the phone. “Jumin?”

 

Immediately he speaks:

 

“ _Stay quiet. Don’t say a word. I don’t have much time. I broke away from the meeting for a moment because I got a notification from the gps.”_

_-silence... I can hear him clearing his throat-_

_“The app notified me that you took off your shoes. You’re in the bathroom. You must be taking a bath right now… I don’t know why but, the thought of you bathing alone in my home, it gives me thoughts I’ve never had before. What is this? Why am I feeling this way?”_

_-silence again-_

I try to speak, but am interrupted _._

_“I want to see you. It’s strange. I’ve never had someone preoccupy my thoughts like this. I wish I was there with you, so I could punish you properly for flirting with me so boldly earlier.”_

He pauses for a second. “… _Don’t worry. If I do punish you, I’ll make sure you enjoy every last moment of it.”_

My heart immediately begins to pound in my chest.

 

_“I have to go for now. I’ll see you once the meeting is over. I’m coming straight home after it ends. Behave, my love.”_

**_-Click!-_ **

Sinking back into the tub, I take the rest of my bath time trying to figure out what he meant by "punish", and to cool off as my head fills with very... _unique_... thoughts. I still have to go get my hair done, and change into my dress for dinner later tonight. I look at my phone, 11:00am. My appointment with the hairdresser is set for 11:15, so I decide to let it go for now and discuss it with him once he gets home. 

_But… Jumin said he wanted to **punish** me… was he simply joking?_

 

Finishing my bath, I slip on the robe and make my way towards the hairdresser. She was waiting for me in a salon style room next door to the bathroom, and had set up a cute little chair for me to sit in. She is a very kind, middle aged woman with bright pink hair in a pixie cut. Seeing her makes me smile. She sits me under the sink and starts washing my hair. It calms me. The feeling of the cool water and her hands massaging my scalp temporarily take my mind off of Jumin’s surprising phone call. I ask her for a basic wash and blow-dry, and ask politely if she could trim my split ends. She is more than happy to oblige. She’s very skilled, so the entire process takes no more than half an hour. Happy with my new hairstyle, I thank her before heading back towards the bedroom to change into my dress.

I sit on the edge of the bed, now fully dressed, holding a compact mirror in my hand. I put on some light makeup. Nothing heavy, just a light neutral lip color, a little blush, and some eyeliner. Once finished, I sit on the edge of the bed near the window looking out into the garden. It’s well-kept and very green. There are grape vines, strawberries and blueberries growing on bushes, and several apple and orange trees. There’s a nice breeze outside, so I open the windows to let some air into the room.

Besides the sound of the wind, the house is very quiet, aside from hearing the occasional footsteps of the maid moving from room to room as she cleans.

 

Becoming a bit restless, I move to get up and leave the bedroom. I stop in the middle of the room pulling out and checking my phone. The time is now 12:00pm.

_Hmm… Jumin should be home soo-_

**Click!** I hear the front door to the house open. The bedroom isn’t far from the front entrance so I hear it clearly. Jumin’s home. I can hear his footsteps heading in this direction. He enters the bedroom, not caring to shut the door behind him, and quickly approaches me.

 

He stares intensely into my eyes, before pulling me close and embracing me tightly in his arms. He takes his hand, placing it upon my chin and lifts my head up to face his, immediately pressing his lips to mine in a very intense and passionate kiss. It was the complete opposite from the one he gave me last night. This one felt passionate, sensual, wonderful. He placed his hand over my heart to feel my heartbeat, and smirked. It was racing. Clearly he was satisfied with my reaction.

 

“J… Jumin?!” I looked up at him flustered as he pulled his lips away, his face now only inches from mine.

 

_“I warned you.”_ His voice low, not quite a whisper, and harsher than before. Keeping his hand steady on my chest, he was monitoring my heartbeat now. _“I want to feel you… your emotions, your passion…”_ He leans against my ear and whispers… _“You shouldn’t have teased me, love.”_

He moved me towards the bed, pushing me down to lie on it, and positioned himself atop me. Our eyes lock, causing my face to blush and my mind to become overwhelmed with thoughts.  _“What are you do-”_ He places a finger over my lips, hushing me. He keeps his other hand over my heart. He leans down placing his lips to my ear, and gives it a soft kiss. My heart is pounding now. He smiles, as if that was the very reaction he was hoping for. He continues his teasing, tracing his lips down along my neck and back up along my jawline, then slowly making his way back down to my collar bone. Goosebumps began to trail all over my skin. My muscles tense and I become caught on my own breath.

_“ngh… J… Jumin… please, what… what are yo-”_ He silences me again with a gentle kiss. _“Shh….”_ He props himself up to the best of his ability, and slides the hand that was over my heart slowly down my body, stopping at the hem of my dress. He slides the hand down to touch the back of my leg, sliding upwards, before gripping the back of my thigh and squeezing gently.

My body shivers at his touch. His grip is firm. I let out a small gasp as I feel his fingers begin to trace my inner thigh, moving slowly upward.

_“Jumin… please…”_ I beg, weakly. All of the sudden sensations are overwhelming, and my heart feels as though it is going to break out of my chest, my body is screaming from the inside. I want him.

He stops, suddenly withdrawing his hand right before it reached the bikini line of my panties. He moves his lips back to my ear, and whispers, _“Not yet…You’re not ready.”_ before pulling his face back to stare at mine. He looks pleased with himself. The longing in my eyes, and redness of my cheeks causes him to chuckle. It’s the first time I hear him laugh in person.  _It makes me melt._

Slowly, he pulls himself up off of me. He stands up and adjusts his suit, fixing his tie and collar.

_“Next time, I won’t hold back so easily. So learn to behave, my love. Next time, I’ll really lose control”_

_He was teasing me back. This was my warning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God Seven forgive me for I have sinned. 
> 
> I'm not stopping here though. Keep reading folks! It's only just begun.


	5. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on the BDSM dynamic of Jumin and MC's relationship. Typically, the dominant/Master/etc of the relationship creates a contract that will protect both the domme and the sub. So the fact that Jumin loves contracts literally plays perfectly into the kind of relationship he and MC will have. He calls up Jaehee to join them for lunch and go over the contract with MC. Considering the content of the contract, it's not exactly easy for Jaehee to read.

Chapter 5 – Contract

 I shuffle myself clumsily to the edge of the bed, fixing my dress which had now made its way up to my stomach. I pull it back down and adjust its straps. I reach over to grab my hairbrush, as my once nice and styled hair was now slightly messy due to Jumin’s sudden display of dominance. I hear Jumin clear his throat, before turning around to face the door of the bedroom. There’s a figure standing in the doorway. He addresses them.

 

“Apologies, Ms. Kang. We can go over the details of that contract now and proceed with lunch as scheduled.”

 

I freeze in the middle of brushing my hair.

 

_Wait… WAIT!!! WAIT A MINUTE. Ms. Kang?! … Jaehee is here? Was here? IS HERE? DID SHE SEE EVERYTHING THAT JUST HAPPENED?!_

I look up, and see Jaehee standing in the doorway. She’s clutching, (rather tightly), a clipboard and some paperwork. Her face is pale, whiter than snow, and she seems to be unable to move, or speak.

 

_oh… I guess she did see. Oh no…What do I do?... Wait, Wait! Why does Jumin seem so nonchalant about all of this?!_

Jumin continues, “Ms. Kang, is that the contract? Great.” He heads over towards the door. “We can head over to the living room now and go over the details. I already asked the kitchen staff to send our lunch over and have a table set up for us, so please come along quickly. MC and I have plans for later this evening.” He proceeds to leave the bedroom, passing by Jaehee and heading towards the living room, completely unfazed.

 

“Oh Jaehee! I’m _so sorry_!” I run over to her and wave my hands in front of her face in hopes of bringing her back to reality. She takes a deep breath, clears her throat and quickly stares down at the paperwork in her hands. Her face is a bright pink. She speaks, nervous and embarrassed.

 

“N..No! No, no. It’s fine! It’s all fine. Mr. Han gave me all of the details of this contract for you, I honestly shouldn’t be as surprised as I am right now considering what the contract demands… And yet, here I am! (she sighs) It’s, uhm… it's fine. I saw what I did and we can’t take that back now, can we? Let’s just proceed with going over this contract and call it a night, okay?” She takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She turns to me and smiles before giving me a friendly hug, then motions for me to follow her towards the living room. I know she’s not really okay with what just happened, but she’s right. There’s nothing either of us can do about it right now.

 

We proceed to the living room and there’s a lovely set up of white wine, salad, and finger sandwiches. Jumin is already sitting down at the table and motions for Jaehee and myself to join him. Jaehee spreads the contract out on the table and calls me over to read it over with her. It’s short, but very detailed, and starts with the words: **_Terms of “Ownership”_**

 

“Ahem.” Jaehee adjusts herself as she sits down. “Mr. Han asked me to draw up this contract for you while we were at the office this morning. I have to admit… it’s… very detailed.” She appears to be having trouble reading it. She loosens her collar. I’m getting nervous.

 

“Read the contract Ms. Kang. I’d like to finish this quickly so we can proceed with our dinner plans” Jumin sits up straight, calm, as though what just occurred in the bedroom never even happened.

 

Jaehee nods and sighs, showing me the first page. She begins to dictate it aloud:

 

“As property of one Mr. Jumin Han, I hereby agree to the following;

 

  * _To follow a healthy and specialized diet tailored by a nutritionist of Mr. Han’s choosing._
  * _To wear a wardrobe custom made for MC and approved by Mr. Han._
  * _To wear the customized GPS tracking shoes at all times both in and out of the house, unless specified by Mr. Han. The only exceptions where they may be removed is during bathtime, or at night while sleeping (unless directed by Mr. Han to continue wearing them)_
  * _I agree to allow Mr. Han to …”_



Jaehee pauses for a moment, clearing her throat. She takes a slow, deep breath before continuing.

 

  * _“I agree to allow Mr. Han to use restraints on me, (including but not limited to; ribbons, ties, ropes, handcuffs, harnesses, or other objects) as a form of punishment, or pleasure._
  * _I agree to allow Mr. Han to-”_



 

She stops. “Ok. Wait a minute… What kind of relationship are you planning to have with MC, Mr. Han? This is… very graphic.”

 

Jumin sits forward, folding his hands on the table in front of him. “Just finish reading it, Ms. Kang. You’re almost finished here anyway, and the sooner we allow MC to sign, the better.”

 

Jaehee shakes her head before returning to reading the contract to me. Her face is burning at this point. So is mine. It’s insanely embarrassing, _but I want this. I want to be with Jumin_. To  _belong_ to him. 

 

Jaehee continues:

 

  * _“I agree to allow Mr. Han to use multiple methods of sexual and casual torture, including psychological control and physical denial of pleasure, as means of both punishment and fun._
  * _I agree to be loyal to Mr. Han, and to not allow any other man OR woman to see me in a sexual manner UNLESSS Mr. Han approves. (Group play optional)_
  * _If ever I have guests over the house, I will only invite them with Mr. Han’s approval._
  * _I agree to be honest, open and communicative with Mr. Jumin Han regarding my wants and needs as one half of this relationship, and as his equal, regardless of titles in the BDSM aspect of the relationship (i.e – Submissive, Slave, Pet)._
  * _Jumin Han agrees to be loyal, honest, and communicative with MC, and promises to be respectful and loving for as long as MC continues to agree to be his and only his._
  * _Jumin Han agrees that if at any time MC is uncomfortable with any of the abovementioned actions, or is simply no longer interested in engaging in any sort of BDSM play, she will speak up and Mr. Han will cease all dominant behavior immediately until (and only if) MC becomes comfortable again and wishes to reengage._



 

Both parties hereby sign below and agree to this relationship, with this contract solely being used for reference at any time if MC so wishes. The contract is open to being amended at any point throughout the duration of the relationship, and Mr. Han will be more than happy to comply with the needs and wants of MC. If there are any additional points, MC is free to add extra clauses to this contract upon the date of signing, or at a later time.

 

This contract is NOT legal or binding, and MC may choose to terminate her relationship with Mr. Jumin Han at any point wherein she is no longer happy.

 

 

Please Sign Below:

 

X _____________________ - MC

 

X _Jumin Han_ \- Jumin Han

 

Date: XX/XX/XXXX

 

Jumin signs the contract, turns to face me and slides the paper over in front of me. He hands me his favorite, diamond studded pen. “It would mean a great deal to me if you signed. But you do not have to if you don’t want to. I will never force you to do something you are not comfortable doing. I promise.”

 

I nod to him as I take the pen from his hands and sign my name next to the “X”.

“I’m more than happy to sign. _I want to be with you, Jumin_ ” I smile at him, and he takes my hand in his. Jaehee collects the paperwork and places it into a folder, before moving to stand up. “I’m going to take these over to the office now and place them in your personal folder.” She speaks, turning to leave the room.

 

Neither Jumin or I notice her leave. He holds my hand up towards his face, before placing a small kiss atop it. Our eyes lock. All we see now is one another. He had officially… in the only way Jumin Han knows how… _asked me to be his girlfriend_.

 

And I said _yes_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make as realistic a BDSM relationship as humanly possible. As someone who has experienced these types of relationships first hand, as both a submissive and a dominant, it's always important to have constant communication with the other person. I didn't want to use safewords though, as I never used them in my own experiences. But did establish that if I ever said "stop" or "no more" or "no" ... then it was taken at face value. If I ever didn't like an idea, or tried an idea and changed my mind, we stopped. No questions asked. I feel like Jumin, even with his dominant personality, loves MC way too much to allow his ego to come first. If she doesn't like something, he wont do it. No matter how badly he may want to. And that's what's important when it comes to a BDSM dynamic. Especially if both people are in love. 
> 
> Heavier stuff to come. Enjoy, loves!


	6. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin and MC go out on their dinner date, but things become a littler hotter than anticipated.

Chapter 6 – Dinner

 

I returned to the bedroom to fix up my makeup and make sure I look my best. After all, this is going to be our first date! I’m so excited. My heart is pounding. I never imagined that Jumin would reciprocate my feelings for him, and so passionately too.

 

I look at my phone, it’s 7:05pm. Our reservations are for 8pm. We will be leaving soon.

 

Jumin is currently out in the garden, reading. Once Jaehee left with the contract, things became pretty quiet. It was actually the first time I’d ever seen Jumin so visibly flustered. He was actually blushing! He had to excuse himself, and has been outside in the garden ever since. I find it endearing to know he has such a tender and sensitive side to him.

 

**Knock! Knock!**

 

Oh! Jumin’s at the bedroom door. He looks much more composed compared to earlier this afternoon. And he also looks _extremely handsome_. He’s changed clothing. Well, he’s changed suits. But his tie is missing? I’ve never seen him with his top button undone before. It’s surprisingly becoming of him.

 

He slowly approaches me. “Turn around.” His voice once again stern and straight to the point.

 

A tad caught off guard, it takes me a moment to realize what’s going on – that is – until I look down and see that his tie isn’t on his neck, because he’s holding it in his hands. I can feel my face burning bright again.

 

“Turn. Around.” He repeats, taking a step closer to me. I let out a slow breath, before complying. I turn around with my back to him.

 

He pulls me close against him. _His body is firm, strong, and comforting._ He embraces me for a moment, before sliding his hands slowly up my sides, my arms, and stopping at my neck. I feel the smooth texture of his tie touch my face. It’s satin. It feels nice against my skin. I feel his hands move up, over my eyes.

 

_“I want you to use only your other senses during the ride to dinner. You will not see until I allow you to again. Close your eyes.”_

He whispers against my ear, before sliding the tie around my eyes, wrapping it around my head, creating a blindfold. He ties a knot. His hands slowly slide back down the sides of my body. My breathing becomes unsteady, and I start trembling under his touch; not out of fear, but at the anticipation of not knowing what he’s going to do next.

 

I can feel his breath against my neck. He plants a soft kiss upon my shoulder. His hands slide into mine and begin to lead me out of the room. We’re outside. I can tell by the sounds of birds singing, and the feel of the warm Autumn breeze hitting my face.

 

I hear an engine revving, and a car pulling up. It must be Driver Kim. I hear a door open, and Jumin leads me inside the car. It’s spacious… a limousine? The seats are very comfortable. I feel Jumin’s fingers lace with mine as we sit down. The door closes. Soon, I hear the engine revving again, we’ve started moving.

 

“I want you to use your other senses now. We have some time before we arrive at dinner.” His voice is low. He pulls his hand away from mine. Suddenly, I smell… something. It’s very familiar. _“What do you smell?”_ he asks me, holding something up in front of my face.

 

_“Lavender?”_ I ask, beginning raise my hands up in front of my face to see if I could feel what it was in front of me. He stops me, forcing my hands back down.

 

“Yes. But don’t touch it. I want you to use each sense individually. If you move without my permission, _I’ll be forced to punish you again._ ” His sudden harsh words surprise me.

 

I listen and place my arms back down at my sides. He speaks again, “Now hold out your hands.” I comply. 

 

He takes one of my hands and slips something different into my palm. It’s cold. Hard. Metal? It’s thin. A chain? I run my fingers over it. I feel something attached to it. It’s a necklace.

 

_“What’s this?”_ I ask, curious, continuing to feel the chain, moving it through my fingers.

 

“It’s a gift. I wanted you to have something to remember your time here with me.” He picks up the chain from my hands, and I feel him slip it around my neck. “I hope you like it. I saw it and it immediately thought it was beautiful, just like you. So I only found it natural that I buy it for you.”

 

His words make me blush.  I reach over, feeling for his hands once they finish clasping the necklace. I hold one of his hands against my chest. My heart is beating quite hard. _“Thank you. I can’t see it now but, I already love it. Because it’s from you, Jumin.”_

I feel his free hand reach up to touch my face. He caresses my cheek, before pulling me in for a kiss. It’s tender, like the first time. I cannot describe the feeling that immediately rushes through my body. It’s one thing to be kissed, but another to be kissed while _blindfolded_. He pulls the blindfold from my eyes as he breaks away.

 

The car pulls to a slow stop. “We’re here.” He once again takes my hand as Driver Kim pulls up to the entrance of a beautiful restaurant. My eyes take a few moments to readjust. He hands me a small bouquet of flowers. _Lavender._ The smell from earlier. I can only smile. The charm on the necklace is a beautiful crescent moon. It’s silver.

 

Dinner is lovely. The restaurant is a long time business partner of Jumin’s. It is family owned, and surprisingly small. Jumin explains that this is one of the best restaurants he’s ever been to. His father brought him here as a child. He explains that he loves it because it’s a much more intimate setting, and different from the usual big, elaborate dinners he has to go to for work all the time.

 

“I like being able to see your face.” He continues. “Usually dinner outside for me means that we’re going over new business proposals, or renewing old ones. The tables are usually very large, seating at least ten people. So it’s very crowded, and the topic of discussion is always money.” He pours me a glass of wine. He’s more talkative than usual. It’s nice to see him letting his guard down for a change. 

“I’m not used to being in social settings. Business meetings are one thing but, I’ve never been able to simply enjoy someone’s company on a personal level like this. The only person I’ve experienced anything close to this with is V.” He takes my hand from across the table and kisses it. I know it's hard for him to talk about V, so I don't press the subject.  “I’m glad you’re here with me now. And you’ve been very well behaved so far tonight. This makes me happy.”

 

_Well-behaved._ If only I wasn’t tempted to tease him more. The waiter arrives with the menus. Jumin tells the waiter our orders. He orders a steak for himself, then begins to tell the waiter what to bring me:

 

“She will have the-”

 

“ _Steak_.” I interrupt him, with a small smirk on my face.

 

“No. She will have the baked salmon.”

 

“ _No…”_ I challenge. “I want. A. _Steak_.”

 

Jumin clears his throat. I see a small, wry smile form on his face. He nods to the waiter. “Go ahead. Bring her a steak. Make them both medium, please” He then pulls out his phone and begins typing.

 

**VRFFFFT**! I can feel my phone suddenly vibrating. I pull it out and see a new notification from the messenger. _It’s from Jumin._

_-_ ENTERING CHATROOM -

Jumin: You’re **testing** me.

 

MC: Oh! I’m _only teasing_. Besides, it’s just a steak!

 

Jumin: You promised to follow the meal plan from the nutritionist.

 

MC: I know. But I _really_ want a steak. Is it that bad?

 

Jumin: You’re doing this on purpose. I’m taking note. Remember what happened last night.

 

MC: Pfft. That wasn’t so bad.

 

Jumin: Oh? It wasn’t? I’ll take note of that as well. I’ll make sure things are **_much more intense_** this time.

 

\- CHAT END - 

 

I set my phone down on the table and a giggle escapes my lips. Jumin sets his phone back into his jacket pocket. He looks at me as I laugh. “Is something funny?” He asks as the waiter brings us both our steaks. I shake my head. “Really? Because I could have sworn I just heard you laugh.”

I giggle more, trying my best to stifle full blown laughter. Jumin smiles. I’m not used to seeing him smile like this, since he was always so serious on the messenger – but I can see myself becoming accustomed to seeing him happy.

 

He suddenly moves his chair closer to me. I watch as one of his hands moves to rest upon my knee. _What is he doing?_ Immediately I remember the conversation we just had in chat.

 

“Since you seem to find all of this _so_ amusing, let’s try something new. I won’t punish you for ordering the steak, _if_ you can manage to eat the entire thing without flinching or becoming distracted.”

 

Before I could ask what he meant, his hand gently gripped around my leg right above my knee, and began to gently massage my lower thigh. My body instantly tenses up, and I let out a soft gasp.

 

_“What… uhm. What about your steak?”_ I ask, my voice slightly shaking. I’m tense, visibly so. But I don’t push him away. He places his other hand upon my face.

 

“Don’t be nervous.” He speaks out softly, gently caressing my cheek. “Besides, all I’m asking is for you to finish the steak. It’s what you wanted for dinner, isn’t it?” He muses playfully and withdraws his hand from my face, while the hand on my leg begins to squeeze my thigh again. I feel his fingers gently tapping on my skin. “And don’t worry about me. I had a very filling breakfast this morning. I’ll just request them to send my steak to the house later this evening.” He leans forward and presses his lips to my ear. _“Now… eat.”_

 

I take my fork and knife and begin to cut a small piece. As I bring it up to my lips, I feel his hand slide up higher along my leg… very slowly. Almost painfully so. I try to maintain my composure and take a bite. His hand suddenly squeezes my upper thigh rather firmly. I try to ignore it, but the sensation of his touch sends a shiver down my spine.

I begin to cut another piece. Bringing it to my lips, I take a second bite. His hand slides under my dress, now dangerously close to my panty line. However, I maintain my composure.

I cut a third bite. He grazes a single finger along the top of my panties, teasingly pulling along the hem with his finger, slowly sliding his hands inside.

I’m in the middle of my fourth bite. I’m barely holding on now. My body is shaking, I can feel every inch of me burning, becoming hotter as tensions rise.

I move to cut my fifth bite. I’m halfway done with the steak now. He moves his hand lower inside my panties, grazing a single finger ever so gently against my slit, a slowly reaching between the outer lips, touching my clit. He presses the finger against it, and plants a kiss upon my ear.

 

That’s it. I’m done.

 

_“...aah…Aaah!”_ I let out breathlessly. My hands drop the fork and knife. They fall to the floor. My legs instinctually close together, thighs squeezing tight. I can’t fake it anymore.

 

_He laughs._ He doesn’t say anything, at least not right away. He withdraws his hand from under my dress, and looks at the steak left on my plate. “You failed.” He says softly, reaching over the table to grab his fork and knife. He begins cutting another piece of my steak, then holds the cut piece up to my lips.

“Finish your dinner. I’ll figure out a proper punishment once we’re back home.” I look at him, and reach out to take the fork from his hands, to continue feeding myself.

 

He doesn’t let me. He insists on feeding me. “Punishment one.” He calls it. Accepting my defeat, I comply like the good girl I am. We finish dinner, pay, and turn to leave.

 

The drive home is especially quiet, but not at all awkward. He holds me against him in his arms throughout the entire car ride and gently caresses my hair. It’s nice. It comforts me. I feel safe.

_At least, that’s what I thought._ It appears this moment of comfort was only temporary. For the moment we step out of the car and arrive back home, he undoes his tie and re-wraps it around my eyes, blindfolding me once again. I feel him take my hands, leading me somewhere in the house. We enter a familiar room; it has a slight echo. The bathroom? I hear water running. It sounds like he’s drawing a bath.

 

_“Feel free to stop me at any time.”_ He suddenly whispers into my ear. I nod in response, not sure what he plans to do next. I feel him move behind me. His hands begin to undo the back of my dress. He unzips it, then slips it off of me. I feel it drop to the ground. He continues to undress me, unhinging my bra and slipping it off of my body.

 

_“You’re beautiful…”_ He whispers to me before sliding his hands down my sides, stopping at my hips to remove my panties. He pauses, waiting to see if I tell him to stop.  

 

_I don’t._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I never added this note before, but I use "MC" for the main character instead of making up a name because I'd like this story to be a self-insert. I want the reader to be able to identify (if that's their thing) as the main character since that's what we're supposed to do as the player in Mystic Messenger. 
> 
> Other notes~ Prepare for incoming sexual torture. lol. Continued in the next chapter. Why does MC have to be so disobedient? Lol.


	7. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is very short - Apologies! I definitely make up for it with the next two chapters!) 
> 
> Jumin punishes MC for acting out during dinner. What kind of punishment does he have in mind this time?

Chapter 7: Punishment

 

_His hands are warm._ I feel them making their way over every inch of my body. It’s a sensation I can’t describe. He touches me as if he’s trying to memorize every curve, every flaw, every shape. He leads me into the bath. The water is hot, but not hot enough to burn me. It's relaxing. He pulls me up against him in a corner of the tub. I feel his bare body press against my back as he sits me in-between his legs. 

 

_He’s naked._ His body is toned, strong, while still being smooth and comfortable. I wish I could see him. I’m trembling. We haven’t done anything and yet, simply knowing that I’m alone with him like this is driving me insane. I lean my back against his chest. I feel his lips start to kiss down my neck, making his way to my shoulders. The blindfold only enhances my sense of touch, so each kiss is torture. His hands move their way down to my hips. I feel his fingers graze over my legs, slowly parting them open.

 

I take a deep breath as I feel his left hand make its way between my thighs. His right hand moves up, gently moving my cheek to make me face him. His kiss comes suddenly, intense, and passionate. I feel his tongue slide between my lips. He tastes so good. I can barely keep up. The moment his tongue reaches mine, I feel his left hand shift up, fingers parting open my slit. He rubs his fingers along the outside, teasing the entrance to my sex. He slides one finger in, slowly. Then two. He doesn’t hesitate. His hand begins moving, pumping his fingers in and out of me, over and over again. My muscles lock up and I moan loudly into the kiss.

 

He pulls his lips away, and I feel the hand that was on my face pull away as well. Meanwhile, his other hand never breaks rhythm, continuing to pleasure me. I hear the water pouring out heavier now, he must have turned the faucet open more. It’s very loud.

 

_“I want you to scream for me.”_ He demands into my ear. His voice low and heavy. It breaks me. The hand that finger fucks me begins to move faster, harder. It makes me weak. His right hand moves up and grabs one of my breasts. He begins to massage it, occasionally teasing the nipple between his fingertips.

 

_I’m a good girl. So I scream for him. “J...Jumin! Aaah!”_

I scream his name, drowned out only by the sound of the water rushing. I can feel him immediately become hard. I feel his (rather impressive) length pressed up against my back. His breathing is hard and slow now. I can hear him. His hands keep up their assault on my senses. He makes a mental note of every part of my body that reacts to his touch. Meticulously massaging and pinching and kissing and nibbling on my skin, stopping to focus on all of the spots that have the loudest reaction. I’m losing it. I won’t be able to keep it in for long.

 

_“Tell me when you’re close.”_ He breathes out into my ear. His fingers moving in a strong, hard and fast rhythm inside of me, sending me close to my tipping point.  Immediately I nod, barely managing to speak through my loud moans of pleasure “Y…Yes! I’m close… _please_ Jumin, I can’t take this torture anymore!”

 

His fingers thrust faster inside of me, thumb pressing against my clit, rubbing every so often in between his torturous hand movements, causing my body to tense and my breath to become heavy, and then… and then… _nothing._ He stops, swiftly withdrawing his hand. My body is screaming. He's denied me my orgasm.

 

_“Next time… behave during dinner.”_ He muses breathlessly against my ear. I feel him pull away from me, then hear him shuffling out of the bathtub. I hear some fabric rustling, and footsteps. The door opens. “Finish bathing and come to bed. You may remove your blindfold _after_ I leave.” I hear him close the door, and walk down the hallway towards the bedroom.

 

I remove the blindfold, and am now left alone with my thoughts, my screaming body, and the sounds of rushing water.

 

_This is my punishment_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter, but I wanted this scene to be brief and to the point. The next (and last) two chapters in the story are much longer and have a lot more detailed smut. So don't you worry, sinners! There's much more where this came from <3


	8. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Woo! Long chapter time~ )
> 
> Here we find Jumin has a special surprise in store for the MC. He decides to take her with him to work, but with a slight twist. Things escalate quickly, heating up at the office. Voyeurism and... their first time?

Chapter 8: Breaking Point

 

_“Wake up, darling.”_ I feel a soft kiss on my forehead. I open my eyes, blinking as I adjust to the sunlight hitting me from the window. It’s dawn. Jumin is gently stroking my hair.

 

_“Mm… It’s so early.”_ I yawn and stretch, slowly sitting up. I’ve been here a few days now. The last two days have been quiet, with Jumin having to complete a lot of work at the office. So mostly I've been keeping busy by exploring the penthouse. Jumin and I haven't had any seriously sexual moments since the bath incident... and have actually managed to enjoy a few wonderful dates together. There has been a lot of kissing, though. I'm not complaining. 

 

It’s strange, when I first arrived the idea of being alone with Jumin in his home was all extremely overwhelming. Now I find myself being unable to sleep unless Jumin is by my side, and looking forward to waking up every day to spend time with him. I was originally supposed to stay with here with Jumin for only a week, but the closer it gets to my final day here, the less I want to leave. 

 

Jumin moves over and pulls out a thin book and a small box. “You’re going to come with me to work today. I received a call early this morning. So I have to go into the office for a bit. But I don’t want to leave you alone here at home.”

 

“Won’t I just be in your way? I don’t want to disturb you.” I let out through a final yawn before making my way out of bed.

 

“Nonsense.” He makes his way over to me and places his hands on the hem my nightgown, pulling it up and off of my body, then tossing it aside onto the bed, leaving me in only my panties. It startles me, but I allow it. He picks up and opens the small box.

 

“Besides, I want to have something beautiful to look at while I work.” He pulls out a small object from the box. It’s silver, slender and egg shaped. I can’t really make out what it is, that is, until he takes one hand and pulls my panties down slightly, nestling the small object between my labia, and against my clit. I jump, turning bright red, half confused. He pulls my panties back up, leaving the object inside and pulls out his phone, tapping at the screen.

 

**BZZZZT!** I suddenly feel a quick, strong vibration between my legs. It makes me collapse onto my knees. I let out a loud gasp and soft moans, biting my lower lip. _Oh god… a vibrator? Is he trying to kill me?_

 

The vibrations stop. I try to regain my poise and stand back up. He taps the screen again.

 

**BZZZZT!**

 

I stumble back onto the bed, staring up at him with begging eyes. Begging him silently to either take me, or have mercy. I had to get dressed still, and wouldn’t be able to if he kept this up.

 

He chuckled. _Oooh, that laugh_. His smile alone makes me weak, but when he laughs…

 

He turns off the vibrator, tapping his phone, then reaches out a hand to help me back up on my feet. He hands me one of my dresses. This one is navy blue with white trim. I slip it on and then put on my special heels. Jumin puts on his shirt, buttoning it up, then his pants, tucking the shirt in. He comes to me and hands me his tie. He points at his collar. “Fix it.” I move behind him and adjust his collar, slipping on his tie and moving back in front of him to fasten it. I lean up and plant a soft kiss upon his lips. He kisses me back, but quickly pulls away.

 

“Careful, dear.” He says. “If we keep this up I’m going to be late.”

 

I laugh a little. I begin brushing my hair and applying some quick makeup. I grab my phone and place it into my purse, and we head outside to meet Driver Kim.

 

We arrive at the C&R office. It’s a lovely building. There are fountains in the lobby. Marble flooring. Art decorating every wall. Jumin leads me to an employee elevator and presses floor 20. His office is on the last floor of the building. We exit the elevator and are greeted by Jaehee, who was also working today. She hands Jumin a cup of coffee and a small stack of paperwork before returning to her desk. Jumin’s office is in the back. It’s beautiful and spacious, with a desk made from mahogany wood paired with a large, black, leather chair. On the desk is the usual; a computer, a phone, some books, some files, and more stacks of papers. He sits down and motions for me to come and stand beside him.

 

“Stand right there.” He points to the right side of his desk. “This way, I can see your beauty as I go through these trade offers.”

 

I comply, standing where I’m told to. I suddenly feel a light pulsing vibration in-between my legs. My eyes look up, locking with his. Jumin has his phone out in front of him. He mouths “Don’t move.” at me, and taps again on his screen. _He’s increased the intensity_. I twitch. My breathing becomes a bit heavy, but I remain standing.

 

_“Good girl. Stay quiet and be still. I have work to do.”_ He whispers, before tapping on his phone screen again. The pulsating becomes stronger. I can feel my chest tighten. My face becomes flushed. I bite my lower lip in an attempt to hold in any sounds. He taps the screen, turning it off and begins to go through his paperwork. My body is screaming again, my face a bright pink. But I have to behave. So I try my best to be the perfect eyecandy for Jumin. 

  

We’ve been at the office for about two hours now, with a constant game going on between Jumin and I. He allowed me to sit down for a while on an office chair next to him, but that doesn’t stop him from torturing me still. He occasionally tests me, turning on the vibrator and making sure I don’t make a sound, and don’t move from my spot by his desk.

 

After a few minutes, a man walks into Jumin’s office. He’s from the finance department. He’s probably here to discuss the new trade offers from other companies that Jumin’s been going through all morning. The man isn’t young, but he’s not old either. He’s probably in his late thirties or early forties in age. Jumin seems disinterested in what he has to say. Jumin nods and occasionally hands the man one of the papers to look over. Jumin glances over at me for a moment, motioning for me to stand up again. _My break was over_. He smirks, tapping his phone as the man continues to speak. I let out a small, muffled moan, stumbling a bit, but quickly straighten myself back up and try my best to remain standing. The man doesn’t seem to notice, mentioning something about stocks and investment opportunities. Jumin suddenly waves his hand at the man, before handing him the rest of the paperwork. He grabs his phone again, and taps the screen _three times_.

 

I fall to my knees. The vibrator was pulsating non-stop now. I pant hard, letting out a small series of moans. My body trembles.

 

“Excuse me a moment.” Jumin pauses his conversation with the man and gets up from his desk. He picks me up off of the floor and carries me back to his chair, sitting me on his lap. I watch him mess around with the settings on the app, before turning the vibrator on max. I collapse against him, burying my face into his chest. "Aaah! _Jumin...fuck!"_  My body is writhing from the overwhelming pleasure. Jumin looks back up at the man, who now appears frozen and wide eyed. His face is a combination of confusion and horror. Jumin glares up at him, clearly frustrated.

 

“ _Can’t you see I’m busy right now?_ Take those papers, go over them with the rest of the finance department and come back later.” Jumin scolds him, shooing him out of his office. “Close the door on your way out.”

 

I’m not ashamed. I thought having someone see me like this so publicly would be embarrassing, but… it only makes my body hotter. Knowing that Jumin doesn't care, the demanding tone of his voice... I melt against him. The thought of being watched while Jumin violates me… it’s… exciting. I grip at his shoulders, breathing hard now. Jumin smiles as he turns back to face me. He takes his hand, sliding it under my dress, between my legs, and pushes the vibrator hard against my clit. His other hand gently caresses my back. _“It’s alright…”_ he whispers in my ear. _“Let yourself go...”_

He takes his hand and slides it into my panties, moving a single finger to slip inside of me, thrusting it fast, but gently. It doesn’t take long until my body tenses, reaching a strong orgasm. I moan out, screaming out his name, gripping onto his shoulders tightly. _" AAAH! Jumin! Oh god!"_ My muscles tremble as I try to calm down, coming out of my orgasm. He taps the screen of his phone again, turning the vibrator off. His hand in my panties slips out, taking the vibrator out as well. He whispers,  _"Good girl..."_ planting a kiss upon my forehead.

 

_I can feel him pressing against me again_. He’s hard. But he doesn't say anything about it. I bite my lower lip, and look up into his eyes. He’s breathing slow, deep, trying to relax. He doesn't even mention it. His eyes are staring at me, though, filled with desire. He’s trying to maintain his self-control. He moves to push me off of him, but I stop him, leaning in and give him a gentle kiss.

 

_“Please… let me take care of you now.”_ I whisper to him breathlessly, sliding down off of him and under his desk. I get on the floor, kneeling in front of him. His eyes widen as he watches me. He tries to reach down to stop me, but stops himself. He wants this. I undo his belt and unzip his pants, pulling out his hard, thick shaft. I blush, slightly intimidated by its size… but I don’t waste any time. I immediately wrap my lips around the head of his dick, before slowly taking as much as I could into my mouth. Swirling my tongue around him and sucking gently.

 

_“Ngh… W-Wait… Don’t do that… aah…MC”_ He struggles through panting breaths, his voice low, hushed, vulnerable. He closes his eyes, falling into pleasure, and relaxes against his chair. He's giving in.  _"Mmm... "_

 

_He moans_. It’s music to my ears. I want to thank him for all he’s done for me, and return all the love he’s given me. His body twitches, hands gripping the arms of his chair. I move my head up and down, sucking in a gentle rhythm. My lips wrap perfectly around his shaft, taking him all in. Enjoying his taste. I stop for a moment, pulling my lips away to let my tongue caress his length, flicking playfully at his head, before once again taking him back into my mouth. I feel his body twitch.  _"Fuck! Aaah!"_ He calls out, moving to grip my hair in his hands. His breathing is shaky now, panting heavily. 

 

I repeat this for a while, occasionally massaging the base of his length with my hands, stroking him with strong and even movements. _Within a few minutes, he releases, cumming inside of my mouth_. I take all of him in, not letting a single drop go to waste. I break away, out of breath, and wipe my lips with my hands before staring up deeply into his eyes. For the first time, he’s speechless. Breathless. His whole body is trembling. I’ve never seen him this vulnerable before. His eyes are intense; _he’s never looked at me this way before._

 

He snaps back to reality, and grabs my hands, pulling me hard up off of the floor. He quickly, clumsily zips his pants back up, and drags me out of his office. He calls the elevator, pushing me inside. The moment the door closes, he pins me against the back of the elevator, pressing his lips hard against mine. He props one of my legs up and presses himself against me, gently grinding his once again hard dick against me through my panties. I moan against the kiss. He slides his hands under my dress, groping and squeezing me anywhere he could reach. The elevator stops at the parking level. He forces himself to break away and continues to pull me by my hand, leading me outside. In our rushed state, I stumble and almost fall. He catches me and, frustrated, picks me up in his arms and carries me as he heads back out towards Driver Kim, who waits for Jumin to finish work. 

 

Driver Kim looks up from a book he’s reading. “You’re finished early today, si-“

 

_“HOME. NOW.”_ Jumin calls out, giving no other explanation, slamming the door to the car open, tossing me inside and slamming it shut behind him as he enters after me. Driver Kim doesn’t even bother to ask, and starts the car.

 

Jumin grabs me, pulling and straddling me onto his lap in the backseat of the limo. He kisses me, messily, almost violently, and his hands once again find their way around my body, searching for something to grab onto, to touch. He’s wild, graceless, having lost all control. I return his passionate kisses, our tongues entwined, heavy breathing being the only sound besides our clothes rustling. I try to undo his pants once again, but I’m nervous, and can’t find his belt. He grows irritated, and pushes my hands away, undoing his pants and pulling out his length. _He’s fully hard again already?_ He pulls my panties aside and teases the head of it against my slit.

 

_“Stop me now… if you don’t want this”_ He manages to say through heated and heavy breaths, pulling his face away from mine to look up into my eyes. _Even now, in the heat of the moment, he asks for my permission…_

 

_“I want this…”_ I whisper into his ear, before pushing my hips down, taking control, allowing him to slide all the way inside of me. His size feels amazing. I hear his gasp out at feeling me slide around him. I almost lose myself the moment he’s all the way in. We’re both trembling. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me tight against him, kissing me passionately once again. He moves his hips, thrusting upwards from underneath me. I moan through the kiss, before having to break away from my heavy breaths. The feeling of his thick shaft pushing deep inside of me sends me over the edge. I grip at his shoulders in a feeble attempt to maintain my balance atop him. His thrusts are strong, deep, and slow. The only sounds in the limo now a mixture of our moans combined with his hips hitting mine.

 

He reaches over, gripping my dress. He pulls it over my head and tosses it onto the floor of the car. He pulls my breasts out of my bra, and takes one into his mouth, sucking and licking on the nipple. I moan out loud as he hits all of my weak spots at once. _"Ah! Yes! Jumin!"_ He wraps his arms underneath my behind, lifting me up, and flips me onto my back on one of the reclining chairs in front of us. He pulls a lever beside the seat, pushing the top of the chair to recline down. I fall flat. He hovers above me, pushing open my thighs, and immediately shoves himself back inside, and begins to take me wildly; hard and fast. I hear him moaning into my ear. My hips instinctively buck back up against his thrusts. Our hips clapping as he fucks me hard. My hands reach around his back, lightly clawing down his spine. 

_"Ngh! ... Fuck... you feel so good MC..."_ He pants out against my ear as his pace quickens, dick sliding in and out of me in a strong and even pace. I feel my breath hitch, and my muscles tense up, my inner walls beginning to squeeze around him. I can’t take it much longer. I wrap my arms and legs around him as he pushes himself in deep, feeling myself approaching my limit. I hit orgasm, squeezing around him as my back arches up from the seat, screaming out his name. _“Aaah! Yes! Jumin!”_ Feeling me orgasm, Jumin begins to thrust as hard and deep and fast as he can, before reaching his own limit. He pulls out, cumming onto the seat below us. 

 

He collapses atop me. Panting heavily. Our bodies flushed and sweaty. He lifts me up and shifts under me, him now laying on the seat, and he moves me to rest on top of him. He caresses my hair, and kisses my forehead. We lay there for a moment in complete silence. We had never gone this far before. It was amazing, raw, perfect. 

 

_This is Jumin Han losing control…_

 

My thoughts are broken as I hear the engine slow and feel the car pull up to the curb. _We’re home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i don't know if anyone agrees with me but... I really felt like their first time having sex just had to be like this. I imagined Jumin as being clumsy and messy and not really knowing what to do. Especially since I feel like Jumin would be a virgin (being that canonically he hasn't really had any sort of intimate relationships with women prior to MC). So I'm sorry if you guys didn't like the whole "car sex" scenario I made, but I don't want everything to feel like a domme/sub thing either. I want that kind of unplanned romance, raw and open, losing control of their emotions and not having any regrets. You know? 
> 
> It's ok though! We return to BDSM life in the next and last? chapter. lololol.


	9. (Final?) - "Mine"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final? Chapter - After having sex for the first time in the backseat of Jumin's limo, Jumin finds he's embarassed by his sudden and rash actions. He tries to make it up to MC, wanting to give her the passion and love she deserves. He invites her to live with him for good. Will MC agree to this new arrangement?

Chapter 9: _“Mine”_

 

We shift in the car, gathering our belongings. Jumin doesn’t look at me or say a single word. He can’t. _He’s embarrassed_. He’s never lost control like that before. I don’t say anything, not wanting to make him feel worse.

 

I watch as he grabs his suit jacket from the backseat and wraps it around me. He keeps me covered as Driver Kim opens the limo door for us. Jumin exits first, then lifts me up in his arms, out of the car, and carries me straight to the bathroom. The entire time remaining silent. He begins to draw a bath for me, helping me undress. He doesn’t stay with me. _“Excuse me”_ he says before turning to leave, closing the bathroom door behind him. Confused, I sit in the bathroom alone.

After about fifteen minutes pass, I hear my phone ring. _It’s Jumin_ … I answer.

 

His voice is low and quiet. Not quite a whisper, but he sounds uneasy. It’s unlike him.

 

_“Forgive me. I should be telling you this in person, but I don’t deserve to be in front of you right now. Not after how I just acted like a desperate, hormonal child.”_

Now understanding what’s going on, I smile as I lean back in the tub, holding the phone up to my ear. I speak, trying to be reassuring: “Jumin, you don’t have to apologize. I told you I was alright with doing this. In fact, I _really_ enjoyed it. It was nice seeing… **_and feeling_** …  a side of you I’ve never experienced before.”

 

Silence. I hear him clear his throat. Then again. It’s endearing to hear him act this way. It lets me know that even the ever serious, always professional Jumin Han has a weaker side.

 

_“I’ve never felt this way before about anyone.”_ He pauses. _“This is the first time I’ve ever found myself weak around a woman, or any person for that matter. This is also the first time I’ve ever acted so foolishly on impulse. I’m not proud of myself. Yet, if you enjoyed it, I will withdraw my apology. Your happiness is all that matters to me right now.”_

 

I hear him cough, clearing his throat once again. _“Don’t get used to it happening often, however.”_ He quickly adds, trying to repair his brief loss of dominance over me. _“That may have been our first time together, but it won’t be our last. And next time, **you** will be the one losing control.”_

 

His words ring deep, making me blush. I know he means it. I respond, “Yes, Jumin. I understand.”

 

_“Good girl. Now finish washing up and come have dinner. I took a quick shower before I called you, so I’m already waiting here in the dining room. I’ll be watching the phone, so remember to wear your heels. You have **ten minutes** to finish washing and come down.” _

**CLICK** **!** He hangs up.

 

 

I barely make it on time to dinner, much to Jumin’s amusement. Dinner was lovely. We had delicious filets of baked red snapper with mixed roasted vegetables, and drank champagne. Afterwards, we sat outside in the garden for about an hour together. Jumin let me taste some of the freshly picked fruit from the garden. ( _I had to let him feed me_ … I didn’t mind.) It was fun, and quite romantic.

 

We’re currently heading back inside the house. And Jumin’s leading me to a part of the house I’ve never seen before.

 

_“I have a surprise for you.”_ He says, leading me down a hallway on the other side of the estate.

_“It’s your last night here with me, so I want tonight to be special.”_

He leads me inside a large, beautiful bedroom. There is a queen sized bed in the corner, with gorgeous white painted, wood furniture (an armoire, a vanity, and a standing dresser). He moves over to a small chest in the corner, pulling out a book and a long rope. My eyes widen. He turns and walks back over to me.

 

_“Take off your clothes and leave the heels on.”_ He demands. I obey, removing my dress, bra and panties, and folding them in a pile on the side. He opens the book, there is a woman bound in rope on the front cover and the words "Shibari". He reads, beginning to drape the rope around my body, following close to the book’s instructions.

 

_“The first time I ever saw you, I knew I wanted to look at you forever.”_ He takes the rope and wraps it several times around my waist, then over each shoulder and in-between and around my breasts.

_“I find myself staring at you as you lay beside me in bed every night. You are so beautiful, even when you are dreaming.”_ The rope begins to take the shape of a harness. He ties it snugly. I can feel it lightly digging into my skin. It hurts, but is not uncomfortable.

 

_“I want to be able to look at you every day for the rest of my life.”_ He finishes tying the rope, securing it with a knot on my back. He stands back, staring over and admiring his work.

 

_“I love how you look, tied up like this. Your eyes… they’re filled with such trust. I am grateful to you for trusting me, for being **mine**.” _

He guides me over to a large pillow resting on the floor in front of a large armchair. “Kneel here.” He guides me down to my knees. He heads back over to the chest, pulling out another rope _._ This one is smaller. He pulls my arms up over my head, holding my arms up by my wrists. He takes the smaller rope and binds my hands together, before dropping my arms back down, now tied, in front of me. He walks over to a bookshelf in the corner. He returns the guidebook on the shelf, then pulls out a smaller book from the shelf above it. He returns to sit in the armchair and begins reading. 

 

_“Sit still for a while. If you’re a good girl tonight, I’ll reward you once I’m finished reading. But for now, sit here just like this, on your knees. I want to observe beauty, and you sitting here, looking helpless, is beautiful.”_

 

I listen. Because I am a good girl. I am _his good girl._

 

Jumin sits back in the chair and begins reading, occasionally looking up over his book to make sure I’m sitting still.

 

An hour passes. My knees are growing weak, and my legs are growing tired from sitting still like this. The rope doesn’t hurt anymore, he tied it well. I haven’t lost feeling in any part of my body. But my legs… I don’t know how much longer I can sit like this.

 

He closes the book, reaching over to set it aside on a small table next to the armchair. He stands up, and walks over to me. He grabs me by my wrists, and pulls me to stand up. I stumble a bit, my legs giving out from beneath me. Noticing my body becoming tired, he scoops me up, carrying me over to the bed. He lays me down on my back, then heads to the door of the room to close and lock it. He moves to lay down beside me, hovering slightly over me, and begins to gently caress my face. He leans down and plants a loving kiss upon my lips. His kisses travel down and along my neck and back up, before his lips stop at my ear.

 

_“I wasn’t myself earlier this afternoon. You deserve better than that. Especially for being so well behaved just now._ ” He takes one hand and begins to trace every inch of my body with his fingertips, his touch barely making contact with my skin. _His hands are cold_. I get goosebumps. He reaches up, grabbing something attached to the headboard of the bed. It’s rattling, and sounds like a chain.

_“Allow me to properly make you mine this time…”_ He grabs my wrists, pulling them back up high over my head. He attaches the chain to the rope around my wrists, hooking me to the bed. He adjusts it so the chain holds me tight, preventing me from being able to move.

 

_“I’m going to give you a choice tonight. I want you to consider your response carefully, because this is a very crucial decision. You also don’t have to respond right away, if you aren’t ready.”_

His expression changes momentarily, softening, and he stares into my eyes. _“You can come live here with me from now on, permanently. Allow yourself to be completely mine forever. Or in the morning, I can send you back home, and you may return to me once you are ready.”_ He strokes the hair out of my face.

 

Without hesitation, I answer. “I want to stay here, with you.” My voice is weak, tired, but serious. _“I want to **belong to you** , forever.”_

Jumin smiles. He stands up, and starts to remove his clothes, folding and setting them aside next to mine. He moves to lay on top of me now. His eyes are fixated upon me, burning into me. He is pleased with my answer.  He leans down against my ear, speaking in a strong, commanding tone:

 

_“Then I will claim my ownership of you **again and again, until you lose consciousness** , for as long as you let me”_

 

 

-End?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've finally reached the end of this rollercoaster of emotions. lmao. I'm glad you all joined me on this wild ride. Honestly, I'm a bit disappointed with how I ended it myself? So if you guys really want me to continue the story after this, and keep writing more chapter, feel free to tell me! Also feel free to input any ideas you have for further chapters and scenarios. lol. I'm definitely open to them! 
> 
> Otherwise, I'll probably keep it here for the sake of my own sanity. ~~~ 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! Hope you enjoyed the smut <3


End file.
